Descenso a los Infiernos
by Graystone
Summary: Pequeños instantes, breves y oscuros momentos en el camino de Regulus hacia los mortífagos.
1. Arrogancia

**Disclaimer:** nada del potterverso me pertenece

_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

* * *

**Canción:** Imagine Dragons - Radioactive

* * *

**Arrogancia**

―Seré el mejor de todos los mortífagos.

―Lo que serás es un idiota, Regulus.

Regulus Black no hizo caso. Empacaba sus cosas, como si de un viaje se tratase todo aquello, mientras su hermano lo contemplaba después de haber vuelto a casa tras un año fuera, desde que había abandonado el hogar familiar.

―El Señor Tenebroso me aceptará. Estará encantado de aceptar a un Black, igual que acepto a Bella.

―Sólo quiere que te unas a él por el dinero de padre. Y también para tenerlo controlado. ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

―¡Cállate! ¡Soy el mejor! ¡Y seré el mejor mortífago! Nada de lo que digas o hagas hará que cambie de opinión. Llevo esperando este momento desde hace años.

―Regulus, nunca he estado en ese mundo, pero lo conozco muy bien. Y te conozco a ti. Y sé que no te gustará. Creerás que todo es fantástico, pero cuando llegue el momento tendrás que hacer cosas de las que te arrepentirás toda tu vida. Por favor… no vayas.

―Nada de lo que digas hará que cambie de opinión, hermano.

―Entonces no puedo hacer nada por ti. Adiós, Regulus, hasta siempre.

Se marchó de la habitación y, por supuesto, de su vida. Regulus se levantó el antebrazo izquierdo y contempló la Marca Tenebrosa. Lo que Sirius no sabía es que ya se había unido a los mortífagos hacia tiempo. A fin de cuentas, creía ser el mejor.


	2. Egocentrismo

**Egocentrismo**

―El Señor Tenebroso es la solución a todos los problemas.

―En eso te equivocas, Regulus.

¿Por qué Dorcas era tan obstinada? Su opinión era la que contaba, no la de ella. ¿Por qué era tan cerrada a la hora de aceptar lo evidente? El Señor Tenebroso había prometido grandes cambios, buenos cambios, pero Dorcas decía que era mentira. Regulus se negaba a aceptarlo. Él tenía razón, él era quien se iba a unir a los mortífagos, a demostrar que su señor era quien tenía la razón absoluta. Y no ella.

―Eres tú la que te equivocas. Yo tengo razón.

―¿Por qué eres siempre tan egocéntrico?

Regulus se acercó a ella y la besó.

―Ya sabías cómo era antes de empezar a salir conmigo.

Dorcas rio, aunque inmediatamente se puso seria.

―Dime una cosa… ¿Sabe él lo nuestro? ¿Crees que lo aceptará?

Una sombra pasó por el rostro de Regulus, pero prefirió quedarse callado. Simplemente se limitó a abrazarla fuerte, muy fuerte.


	3. Ignorancia

**Ignorancia**

―¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que pasa? ¿Acaso crees que todo será mejor cuando lleves un tiempo con ellos? ¿Te han llevado ya a torturar o matar?

―No, todavía no… Pero lo estoy deseando.

―No puedo creer que digas eso. No lo puedo creer.

Regulus no escuchaba. Tan sólo acariciaba a Dorcas, que todavía estaba abrazada a él, los dos desnudos sobre la cama, tapados por una sábana. Podía sentir como sus lágrimas lo empapaban, pero no le importaba.

―Cuando llegue el momento, lo haré bien.

―No, no lo harás. Cuando llegue el momento puede que lo consigas, pero dentro de ti no te gustará lo que veas o hagas. Recuérdalo, no te gustará.

Regulus prefirió no decir nada, pero las palabras de Dorcas permanecieron en su mente. ¿Y si no lo hacía bien? ¿Y si fallaba? ¿Le daría el Señor Tenebroso una segunda oportunidad, le expulsaría de los mortífagos o simplemente lo mataría por hacerle perder el tiempo? No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a pasar.


	4. Negligencia

**Negligencia**

El cuerpo de Dorcas cayó al suelo. Muerta. Estaba muerta. El Señor Tenebroso se acercó entonces a Regulus y le cruzó la cara, haciéndole tambalearse. Se arrodilló entonces.

―Lo… Lo siento, mi señor.

―Sentirlo no te hará reparar tu error, Regulus. Has sido negligente, esto va más allá de haber desobedecido una orden. Nos has deshonrado a todos.

―No… No volverá a suceder…

―¡Silencio!

La maldición cruciatus voló hasta su pecho, con tanta fuerza que salió despedido hacia atrás. Se retorció de dolor, pero había un dolor aun mayor en su mente. Había sido negligente, sí. Jamás debería haber tenido una relación con Dorcas. Pero qué le iba a hacer, estaba enamorado.


	5. Humillación

**Humillación**

A raíz de lo que había hecho, de haber tenido una relación con Dorcas Meadowes, el Señor Tenebroso no considero que una tortura fuese suficiente para que Regulus escarmentase, de modo que le hizo caminar con la cara descubierta delante de todos sus hermanos, delante de todos los mortífagos, con la única diferencia de que ellos sí que iban enmascarados. Decenas de rostros dorados, plateados o con rasgos negros lo miraban. No había palabras, pues esas miradas bastaban para helar la sangre. No había maldiciones, pues aquellos ojos que se veían a través de las rendijas herían más que cualquier maldición. Aquel era su método de humillar a los que les habían fallado, hundir a ese hombre en la más absoluta ignominia, rebajarle a la condición de paria, hacerle ver que, ante todo, había cometido un grave error y que ahora pagaba por él.


	6. Irresponsabilidad

**Irresponsabilidad**

Los dos encapuchados se aparecieron en medio de un callejón. El más alto le propinó un puñetazo al otro en la cara. Este cayó al suelo, golpeándose contra la pared. Se quitó la capucha, dejando ver que tenía la nariz rota y que le había empezado a sangrar.

―¿A qué ha venido eso? ―preguntó, enojado.

―¿Que a qué ha venido eso, Regulus? Te voy a hacer yo esa pregunta, ¿a qué ha venido la actuación de antes?

―Estaba torturando a esa familia muggle hasta que tú me interrumpiste. El Señor Tenebroso se enterará de esto.

―Por supuesto que el Señor Tenebroso se enterará de esto, Black, pero desde luego me dará la razón a mí. ¿Desde cuando torturar o matar es una acción tan burda? ¿Desde cuando nos comportamos como salvajes? Esto… es un arte. Cada tortura, cada muerte tiene que ser una obra digna de ser expuesta. Si no lo haces así, todo es una barbaridad. Hasta que no consigas dominar esta disciplina… este arte, entonces eres un irresponsable, Regulus Black. Y estará claro que no has aprendido nada en todo este tiempo.


End file.
